Just Another Girl
by lostcarlos
Summary: AU. Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel have open auditions for their band. Quinn Fabray auditions and she's all Santana can think about. One-shot, terrible summary. Based off of a gif set on Tumblr.


**My first one-shot. Hooray. This is based on a gif set from tumblr. It's AU and Quinn is auditioning for Pamela Lansbury when Santana gets all turned on from her performance and they bang back at the loft. Terrible summary. I'm writing it from Santana's point of view and I've never done that before so sorry if it's not accurate. Let's get started.**

**Glee isn't mine.**

Kurt is an idiot. Starchild absolutely killed it. Queen Elizabeth probably just wants the spotlight on him. Like I'm going to let that happen.

We were getting ready to leave when Kurt checked the sign up list. "Oh…one more. Quinn Fabray." Sounds like a stereotypical daddy's little girl. Let's just hope she can sing.

I was losing interest in the girl before she even got on stage until I saw the hazel eyes I could get lost in. She walked up there with nothing but confidence radiating off of her. I could tell she was band material when I saw her. Her outfit was so badass. From her blazer with the feathers on the shoulders to her tight black jeans and grey boots she was flawless. Her hair was in a low pony tail with her bangs combed toward the back. She so needs to be in this band.

"So, Ms. Fabray. What will you be singing?" Kurt asked.

"Um you can call me Quinn, but I'm singing 'Just Another Girl' by The Killers."

"Okay, _Quinn_ let's get started."

The band started playing and her feet began to move with the beat

_Step out into the Indian dust_

_I can feel the cracks in my spirit_

_They're starting to bust_

Jesus her voice. I was so light and melodic yet held so much power at the same time. I could listen to her sing all day. If she's anyone's girl she certainly isn't daddy's.

_Drive by your house, nobody's home_

_I'm trying to tell myself that I'm better off alone_

I pull out my phone to document history in the making. The way she was moving around pulled me into her performance. I can't take my eyes off of her.

_All of my friends say I should move on_

_She's just another girl, don't let her stick it to your heart so hard_

_And all of my friends say it wasn't meant to be and it's a great big world, she's just another girl_

Hell no. Quinn Fabray is not just another girl. She is the girl of everyone's wet dream. By the way she was smirking at me I could tell that she went for some sweet lady kisses. Hot damn if I don't get this girl in my bed I will throw a bitch fit.

_I could be reeling them in left and right_

_something's got a hold on me, tonight_

_Well maybe all of my friends should confront_

_The fact that I don't want another girl_

Damn straight she could be reeling them in. Are these lyrics about me right now? I can already tell that this girl will be on my mind until I can have her. I need Quinn Fabray and I need her asap.

_Then why can't I sleep at night_

_and why don't the moon look right_

_the sound's up, the TV's on _

_and it's a great big world_

_She's just another girl,_

_don't let her stick it to your heart, boy_

_She's just another girl_

_all of my friends say she's just another girl_

_Another girl_

I just realized that her eyes were on mine this whole time. Even Kurt was smirking at me with a knowing look. I was waiting for him to say something when he nudged me, telling me to make my move.

"Oh my!...Fabray!...Look at you! Callbacks are in my room."

She hopped off the stage and strutted toward me. She stood so close to me I could feel her breath on mine. Her hand was in mine but I felt something stiff in between our hands.

"Call me when we have our first band meeting." She husked into my ear before walking out.

"So fucking…Kurt what did you think?" I stopped myself from being even further embarrassed.

"Why don't you ask your panties?" I stared at him incredulously, "But she does have potential. Call her back in a few days. You wouldn't want to seem too eager to fuck her into the band."

I pointed a finger at him with a dangerous look in my eyes, "Not another word, Hummel."

-One week later-

Okay. Calm down. It's not like you've never called a girl before. You're just calling to talk about business. So what if she's the most beautiful girl you've ever seen? That doesn't mean you can't talk to her.

"Santana call her before she moves on to another band!" I hear Kurt call from the kitchen.

"Leave me be, Liza!" I shout back. I pick up the card she gave me. _L. Quinn Fabray. _What does the L stand for? I start dialing her number. With each ring I get more and more nervous.

"Hello?" Her sweet yet husky voice flows through my ears.

"H-hey Quinn. It's Santana."

"Uhh I don't know anyone by that name. How did you get this number?" I mentally slap myself for not telling her my name.

"Santana Lopez. From the auditions last week." I manage to get out.

"Oh hey. What's up?" She sounded kind of excited to hear me. This brought my confidence back.

"Well, Blondie, we decided that you and another dude were ones that sucked the least so I would like to personally welcome you to the band."

"Sweet. When's the first meeting?"

"Tomorrow at 3."

"Where is it?"

"Bushwhick. I'll text you the address."

"Wait, is it cool if I come around like 1? I have an appointment up there anyway and it'd be silly to do that then go home then come back, you know?"

"Sure, rambles. That's fine. I'll see you at one.

"Looking forward to it, babe." Quinn said before she hung up. Babe? What? It was nothing, probably platonic. Ugh. Fuck. This girl is getting too far into my head. I would say she's just another girl, but of fucking course just that statement alone makes me think about her. I need to do something to distract me.

A few hours later I was ready for the club. I called up my work friend, Dani, to go with me. I need to find someone to hook up with tonight and if I don't she's my back up. We started hooking up when she started working with me. We both decided that it wouldn't be anything more so we agreed on being each other's booty call/ back up plan. It works out nicely.

We get to the club and it is packed. You literally have to push your way through people stuffed tightly together to even get to the bar. Luckily we're hot so we'll have people buying us drinks left and right. Poor guys that don't know us hot lesbians only talk to them for their money in liquid.

Many shots of tequila later I barely recognize where I am. Good thing I know how to handle myself in this state.

"I'm gonna go dance." I shout in Dani's ear. I'm going to have to find a dance partner. Dani would come with me but she's too busy chatting up some girl back at the bar. Before I enter the sea of sweaty bodies I try to scope out a lucky lady that might join me in my bed tonight. Target spotted. I see a head of blonde hair and super green eyes staring at me. I make my way over to her. She looks familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it.

"Hey! I'm Santana!" I shout to the blonde.

"Lucy. Wanna dance?"

"Hell yes." I put my hands on her hips and start grinding into her. Her arms find their way around my neck and we roll our hips to the beat. The more songs that go by the closer we get. My hands end up on her ass. White girl with an ass; must be my lucky day. Eventually she spins around and grinds her ass into my front. I wrap one arm around her lower hips and the other around her middle, bringing her as close to me as possible, grinding my front back into her.

More songs pass and I move my hand into the waistband of her jeans and the other cupping her right breast from under. I press a feather light kiss behind her ear. She slightly tilts her head encouraging me to keep going. I kiss the same spot behind her ear before sucking the lobe into my mouth. She puts her hand behind my head and I kiss down her neck a grab her whole breast with my hand. It fits right in as if it were made for my hand. My other hand dips lower and I can feel the heat radiating from her core. She tangled her hand in my hair and pulled slightly to connect my mouth with hers. I may be drunk but that didn't stop me from feeling the sparks and seeing the fireworks. I rubbed her clit with my middle finger as my tongue entered her mouth. I swallow her moans as she grinds her core onto my finger. I pull away and smirk when she whines in disagreement.

"Let's take this back to my place, where it's more private." I whispered hotly in her ear.

When I shut the door, I didn't even bother to turn on the lights. It's not like I can. She shoved me against it as it was sliding shut. It was all so fast. Her tongue is in my mouth and her hands in my hair. God, I can never get tired of kissing Lucy. Her lips attach themselves on my neck. We need to get to a bed fast, I don't know how much longer my legs are going to hold me up.

"Luce, baby, we need to get to the bed." I breathe out. I grab her hand and drag her toward my bed. She takes off her leather jacket and throws it to the side. I rid myself of my tank top and jeans while she works hers off as well. We're both down to our underwear and she gets on the bed in front of me. She sits back on her knees and motions me over with her finger. I lean up and bring her into a kiss. My tongue invades her mouth as she unclips my bra and cups my breasts. I moan when she rolls my nipple between her fingers. She moves her kisses down my body until she's eye level with my chest. She sucks a nipple into her mouth and I loudly moan. She's rolling the other one between her fingers and uses her right hand to rub my clit through my panties.

"Fuck, Luce." I moan out. I remove her bra and squeeze her boobs. She lets out soft whimpers and I can feel them vibrating on my nipples, causing me to let out another moan. I slightly push her away to take off my panties. She does the same and I lay back. She lies on top of me and trails kisses down my neck. She reaches the valley between my breasts and licks all the way from there, traces my abs with her tongue, and teases my hips with kisses. Her lips find their way to my mound and she presses a soft kiss to it before returning to my lips. What the hell? As she's kissing me she wraps my leg around her waist and starts rolling her hips into mine. She then places her leg over my hip and I feel our clits mesh together. This is the best fucking feeling in the world. It's not that I've never done it before but her clit is golden, I swear. I can feel the heat and wetness mixing with mine and, fuck, I don't ever want this moment to end.

"Oh, god, baby. You feel so fucking good." I breathe out as I roll my hips faster. Her moans are quiet, sexy as hell, and surprisingly adorable. I love this all too much.

She snakes her hand down our bodies and rubs my clit while thrusting her hips into mine.

"Shit, I'm coming, I'm coming!" I shout. She kisses my neck sloppily. I can hear her moans getting louder and louder.

I pull her head back and look into her eyes. I finally recognize those eyes.

"Fuck, Quinn!" I shout even louder. She lets out a long moan and I can feel a gush of liquid heat rush on to my pussy. The orgasm I had was so hard that I started falling asleep. The last thing I remember was feeling strong arms wrap around my body and a soft "Good night, babe," whispered into my ear along with a lingering kiss pressed to my cheek.

I wake up with a splitting headache. I go to get water and some aspirin but I look at my night stand and see those items placed there along with a note.

_Went to my appointment. Be back at 1_

_-L._

Last night all makes sense as to why I didn't figure anything out until last minute. The club was so loud so I couldn't recognize her voice and I was so drunk I didn't recognize her eyes until I was sober enough. I would have sooner if I had turned on the lights when we got home. And she hadn't talked all night besides when she asked me to dance and when she said good night.

I look at the clock. 12:15. Just enough time to get the stink and grime of the club and sex off of me.

I'm sitting on the couch and at one o'clock, on the dot, I hear a knock at the door. I open it and surprise surprise, "Well if it isn't little old Lucy Q," I say as I let her in.

"Don't even start babe," she smirks at me. She puts her hands on my hips and I bring my lips to hers. God, kissing her while sober is even more amazing. The fireworks are still there but ten thousand times stronger.

"Where's lady face?" She asks.

"Kurt, is getting snacks for the rest of the band. My other roommate, Rachel, is at rehearsals for _Funny Girl_. We have the whole apartment to ourselves." Before I get the word 'roommate' out she's strutting toward my bed in nothing but her underwear leaving a trail of clothing behind.

"Coming?" She shouts before flinging her thong across the loft, the fabric hitting me in the chest and landing in my hand. I put them in my back pocket before making my way to the bedroom.

Lucy Quinn Fabray you are not just another girl.

**Leave me some reviews on here or in my inbox on Tumblr. (lostcarlos) I'm still taking prompt requests so ask for those on Tumblr too. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. **

**-Racheal**


End file.
